


and the space has been broken

by newsagogo



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsagogo/pseuds/newsagogo
Summary: A look at the nest, from a maybe-kinda-frequent guest. There's only so many places that are actually standing to hang out at in the zones.
Relationships: The Girl & Vamos & Vaya (Fabulous Killjoys), kinda? - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	and the space has been broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscoCritic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoCritic/gifts).



> im not proofreading this, but like i think there was a LOT of people at the nest and. clearly they arent all vs and if they all idolise the fab kjs theres PROBABLY more crew around.  
> the vs are probably known in the area, kinda. difficult to be super popular or anything in the zones i think with everyone trying to be the Next Big Gang.
> 
> titles from broken by gorillaz

So.

The thing is, like, there's a lotta people who hang out at the nest. Most of 'em aren't one of the Ultra...Xs? No, wait, Vs. Yeah. Most of you aren't, there's probably some who want to be but that group does not include you. You gotta realise - the Fabulous Killjoys had five members, the Vs have their five already. You'll wait for some other crew to join maybe. One that doesn't have their five yet.

Anyways. Where were you? Right. The nest. The dude with the name that start with a V- wait. Scratch that, that's the whole crews thing. The, like, super pale one. Him. He's said a bunch of times it's "The Nest" but like sure you get its "his and his gangs" place but… it's, like, not even that much of a good hangout place? They don't have any power usually (even Hyper Thrust has a bunch of panels out in the day just in case and it's like… be prepared maybe??) but y'know they got rooms at the nest and most won't snitch on you if you let yourself into one to sleep. You think one of those twins just keeps saying there's a party on just to explain all the people who turn up - not like anyone really _wants_ to wake up in the sands when they could be inside. Plus, there's always someone nearby who's willing to trade some hairdye for makeup or whatever. The place has its ups and downs, yeah.

It's daytime. So that means the um. The poet guy that everyone really like? That guy? You forget his name. You don't mean to, but Dr D just calls him shit like "most poetic" or "a zones shake spear" and you aren't really sure what a melee weapon has to do with poems and stuff but it's probably an old world thing? Your auntie was good with this kinda stuff but she got dracced like a year or so back - but it's fine! You aren't like _alone_ alone and there's always someone ready to keep you busy or drag you off to a concert and like we all end up with the Witch eventually. Might as well stay shiny while you can. So yeah. But anyways, you're at the nest again - someones taken out the locks on the door again (probably the guy in red, he's huge and an enabler) so people are milling in and out before they head out to look for some, like, action. Maybe get mentioned on the waves! A little closer to having your colours everywhere! You're hanging around the doorway - it's fun hanging out inside but being there too long makes you antsy - when you hear commotion outside. Which means the Vs are back! Oh, _Witch,_ that means the Vs are back. People are hurrying off of furniture and stuff and you decide to be on the _outside_ of the doorway and some people are just pressing themselves to the windows and you hear the talking stop and you turn and you see-

Now you'd be the first to say you aren't close to the Vs. The white one's super aggressive like _all the time_ and the one in red is so quiet it freaks you out and those twins are like…. well they're like constant concert buddies, only really know them when there's a party on. And you didn't even _really_ know the purple one but he never snitched on anyone if he saw them sneak into a room or take an abandoned jacket and one time he found you sat outside in the sands, staring at the stars alone and he just sat himself next to you and asked if you wanted a story. Sure, they went over your head most of the time, but it was nice. He's still. Unmoving. Colours are dull. His jacket looks a little damp and- and-

Well. You've never much liked the smell of burning meat. Lets leave it at that.

(You see some people leave. Clearly off to hold some kinda wake. If the Vs are around its better not to do nothing Witch related close to the nest. Everyone gets that warning. You don't follow though, and you push the part of you that desperately wants to down deep deep where you don't have to feel it crying. What's there to cry about? We all go to the Witch eventually d ~~ont think about the dracs dont think about the people taken so~~ while mom and dad aren't home why not keep partying, huh?)

Better Living. Better Living, huh! Battery City sure got a reach then. Like you don't even have po-

Huh. You've got power now. Sick. When'd that happen? You move back inside, and in come a few others - including the Vs. The twins call some spiel about the nest as a party to some girl they've brought with them, who doesn't seem that interested, as they chatter about the shock of seeing the power on and start to play games (there's a cat with them. Haven't seen one of those in a long time. It's surprisingly sand-free. Odd). Talk gradually picks back up. A constant humming in the background, it's soothing to hear people.

That girl, though. She looks familiar. Her eyes are mostly covered by her fringe - someone needs to sort those dreads for her, ASAP - and she walks… heavy. Like she's being dragged from place to place. You feel like you remember her from somewhere, like a stranger you'd meet in a temporary hideout as a kid. Her head's tilted down a bit, clearly not a fan of eye contact (you get it! looking people in the eyes is weird, anyways. what's the point of it?) but the tiny lights tied to the walls are flickering on around her and when she moves her head as she asks a question you realise. That's not some girl, that's The Girl. She ran with the Fabulous Killjoys! The ones everyone wants to be like (or be even shinier than!) and oh, you'd love to ask what that must've been like but-

She looks so _sad_. Empty, even. She carries a powered on radio but she's running on empty. You remember what that was like, feeling like that in the early days of seeing auntie have a drac mask pulled on her ~~watching a friend get shot down~~. You… you get it. There's probably a better time to ask, anyways, so you think you'll just offer to share food or something with her. No talking required, company is enough sometimes like that. Maybe you can show her what room don't get checked or are at least easy to hide in!!

The radio starts blaring, you hear the ones outside go off too (coulda sword those were dead batteries out there, every one of 'em) and, oh, Witch help you.

Mom and Dad are home. Ha, guess all those claims of being an off radar party fell through. People rush out, either to run or to fight - you don't blame 'em either way. You have your mask on, might as well see if you can get a few lucky shots. Engines are squealing. You step out with whoever else is sticking, see The Girl follow the twins with her cat - a weirdly brave animal, huh. Walk out just in time to the pale V execute some undergrad. Shame. You ignore the nauseous feeling it gives you - he's gotta end up with the Witch too, right? Even without a mask? 

No time to follow that thought, the Patrol arrives, guns are aimed and-

and behind you, you feel a sudden heat as the nest is blown sky high. Definitely one of the _worst_ parties you've been to.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe ill continue with this, maybe not. but idk.  
> lets see if i can post tomorrow too lmao


End file.
